


A good view

by ebonyfeather



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes skinny-dipping, and Arthur watches.<br/>For Prompt: Merlin/Arthur, lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good view

 

Arthur hadn’t meant to spy on Merlin, really he hadn’t. He had seen him leaving the castle about an hour ago, the young man looking around furtively before sneaking out. That had got Arthur’s interest, even though Merlin had the afternoon off and was free to go wherever he pleased, Arthur still wondered what he was up to. So, naturally, he’d followed.

 

Now he crouched in the bushes in a position rather unbecoming for a King, with cramp in his knees and a branch that kept jabbing him in his ribs each time he moved. The sun was directly overhead now, the heat causing beads of sweat running down his back, and he had a growing discomfort as his cock began to swell in his suddenly too tight breeches. Shifting his stance, he managed to reduce the strain on his knees, but as for the rest…

 

Merlin had left his clothes on the grassy bank by the shore before wading into the lake, naked as the day he was born, to go skinny dipping and cool off from the hot afternoon sun. He had swum for a while before lying on his back and floating on top of the water. Unfortunately for Arthur, that gave him a good view of Merlin’s pale skin, stretched out before him as though to tempt Arthur. Merlin’s eyes were closed, his hands at his sides, and Arthur could see the darker hair at his groin, his cock jutting out, half-erect. For a moment, Arthur wondered what Merlin was daydreaming about to have that effect, imagining that _he_ was the one causing it. Images drifted unbidden into Arthur’s mind of him running his hands down over that slender body, taking his time to explore, to learn which touches would drive Merlin crazy, which would make him beg for more. His fingers curled in anticipation of taking Merlin’s cock in them, stroking him, teasing him, until Merlin…

 

Arthur dropped a hand down to palm his erection through his breeches, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He really should go; this was an invasion of Merlin’s privacy, watching him like this.

 

“You know, you’d get a much better view if you weren’t hiding behind that tree.”

 

Arthur stood so suddenly that his foot got caught in low branches of the bush, sending him stumbling into the tree trunk.

 

Shit, he thought. Busted.

 

Merlin was still floating on the lake, only now his head was turned to watch Arthur, an amused smile on his face. His gaze followed the line of Arthur’s body until he came to the unmistakable bulge in his breeches. Dropping his feet back into the water, he swam to shore.

 

Arthur was unable to take his eyes off the sight of Merlin emerging from the lake, water running off his body, skin glistening in the sunlight. He licked his lips, stopping when he realised he’d done it.

 

“Or you could join me,” Merlin continued, the smile still on his face as he offered a bow before adding, “Your Highness.”

 

Merlin could make that word sound anything but respectful. Usually it was spoken with sarcasm or disdain for whatever Arthur had asked him to do but, this time, it was pure filth. The tone of Merlin’s voice, the gleam in his eye as he said it meant that the rest of Arthur’s blood rushed south. The next time he heard someone else call him it, back at the castle, he was probably going to have a rather embarrassing problem.

 

“Oh well, never mind,” Merlin said, taking his silence as a ‘no’. 

 

As he went to pick up the towel he’d brought with him, he gave Arthur a good view of his bent-over arse. Little sod knew exactly what he was doing, Arthur thought. Impulsively, he strode over to Merlin, pressing up behind him as he took the towel from his hands, dropping it onto the sand again. Merlin turned himself around, eyes focussed on Arthur once more.

 

“You wanted something?”

 

Doing as he had wanted from the first moment he’d seen Merlin strip to wade into the lake, he curled a hand around Merlin’s neck and covered Merlin’s mouth with his own. Merlin’s reaction was instantaneous as he slid his arms around Arthur's waist, lips parting, kissing him back

 

There was something decidedly naughty about having Merlin in his arms, naked, whilst he remained fully clothed, he thought, but he liked it. Especially when he felt Merlin’s hardened cock against his thigh, the other man pushing his hips forward, rubbing against him.

 

The pressure of Merlin’s hip against his leather-encased cock was too much. Arthur dropped his hands to his breeches, fumbling in his haste to get them open as Merlin grinned and began divesting him of his shirt. The shirt was tossed aside to join Merlin’s clothes on the ground, breeches and underwear shoved down, only to get stuck on his boots and causing Arthur to trip.

 

“Smooth, Arthur,” Merlin teased, crouching gracefully next to him. “And you call me clumsy.”

 

Arthur glared up from his position on the grass, tugging his boots off. He could feel his face heat up; he was good at this, he knew he was, yet in the last ten minutes, he’d been caught spying on Merlin, walked into a tree, and tripped himself with his own clothes.

 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

 

As Arthur began to protest, he found himself with an armful of Merlin, the other man knocking him back to the ground, Merlin’s damp, slightly cool body covering his. Arthur rolled Merlin off him, onto his side, so that he could get to what he’d be daydreaming about. Trailing his fingers down Merlin’s ribs, he smiled as the other man shivered or squirmed out of his reach, remembering all of the ticklish spots for later. He wasn’t sure how long they spent there, just tactile explorations and long kisses, but it wasn’t enough. Not for Merlin either.

 

“Please, Arthur.”

 

He knew exactly what Merlin wanted, his attempts to direct Arthur's attentions to where he wanted them a not-so-subtle hint. Arthur resisted, though his will power began to fade as Merlin’s hand closed around his cock and began a slow rhythm, Merlin’s erection pressed against his hip.

 

“Not here.”

 

Merlin pouted. “Why not?”

 

“Because there are certain places that I do not wish to get sandy or gritty,” Arthur informed him. “And because I have no wish to be stumbled upon by others who may have had your idea of coming here for a swim. Not when there is a perfectly good bed in my chambers, where I could spend the rest of the day buried balls deep in your arse and no one would bother us…”

 

Merlin was off him and up so fast that Arthur barely saw him move. A quick struggle with his clothing over still-damp skin and he was waiting impatiently, bouncing lightly.

 

“Well? Come on.”

 

Arthur followed him, still fastening his shirt. If only Merlin could move that fast when he had chores to complete…

 

 

 

 

~.~

End

 

 

  


End file.
